


Now You See It...

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Meme, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: The Doctor and Benny don't do well in a talent show, but they have other skills...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the prompt Seventh Doctor &/ Bernice Summerfield – competition, for romanajo123

“Look on the bright side,” said Benny, backstage with the Doctor after the show had finished. “It could have been worse.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. “I believe, Professor Summerfield, that we came last. How could it have been worse?”

“Technically, but since at least one of the other contestants was cheating, we came second to last.”

The Doctor sighed. “Where did we go wrong?”

Where to begin? thought Benny. She could make a list. She probably would later, for her diary. She’d enjoy it, too. “I’ve told you before, nobody appreciates your spoon-playing. You should have stuck to magic tricks. I could have been your glamorous assistant. I bet there’s a feather boa in the TARDIS wardrobe somewhere.”

“True, true,” the Doctor murmured. “Still, it comes to something when you can’t even get more votes in a talent show than an Ogron.”

Benny shrugged. “That’s speciesist. I’ve known plenty of interesting Ogrons. They’ve got hidden depths.”

“Also true,” said the Doctor. 

Benny folded her arms. “Anyway, wasn’t the point of taking part finding out which of the entrants was actually a Hytherian soul-sucking monster? And, stunning though our rendition of _The Grand Old Duke of York_ undoubtedly was, I don’t recall it managing to knock out any soul-suckers.”

“Ah, yes,” the Doctor said, and brightened instantly. “You know why that is, don’t you, Bernice?”

She shook her head. (She could have made a great assistant. Or comic stooge.)

“Because,” said the Doctor, dropping his voice to a whisper, “I thought if we stood out here alone, apparently busy with our own small affairs, we might attract its attention.”

“Oh frakking mother goddess,” said Bernice, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as she felt a sudden, inexplicable chill in the air. “It’s behind me, isn’t it? You _git_.

“Bernice,” the Doctor said. “Duck!”

Benny abandoned her hypothetical career as a comic stooge and didn’t say, ‘Where?’ She flung herself to the ground, even as the Doctor batted at an ethereal blue shape with his brolly. At the same time, he kicked over a box that she had assumed was one of the props. Evidently, it was in fact one of the Doctor’s props: the azure mist of the Hytherian was instantly sucked inside. The Doctor smartly snapped the lid closed and sat down on it, beaming at Benny as she picked herself up off the dusty floor.

“You know,” he said, with a wink, “you’re right. I should definitely stick to the magic tricks!”


End file.
